beneaththeblightfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 3
CONCEPT: ' ' A podcast that works as the journal of Jessah Blanco, an Enforcer for the Alsülta. It will chronicle her investigation into recent disappearances. As the best tracker in her squad, she is tasked with finding the missing people, leading her into a disturbing revelation. ' ' THE HERO: ' ' Jessah Blanco: She joined the Alsülta after witnessing Elijah - an Alsülta Protector - repel an attack on her ship. Though young enough to be her daughter, she has feelings for Elijah as she sees him as her saviour. Jessah is the best tracker in the Alpha Squad, often tasked with missing person investigations. ' ' THE PHYSICAL GOAL: ' ' Jessah needs to find the missing people or who is responsible for it. ' ' THE EMOTIONAL GOAL: ' ' Jessah needs to prove to the man that saved her life that it was worth it. ' ' PERSONAL OBSTACLE: ' ' Jessah cares too much about the approval of others instead of being confident in her own abilities. ' ' THE VILLAIN: ' ' A small band of cannibal pirates led by The Fang. He leads a band of cannibals who are only interested in hedonistic pursuits. ' ' JUSTIFICATION: ' ' The Fang sees himself as responsible for making sure The Pirates don’t overextend themselves and make their presence known. ' ' SUPPORTING CAST: ' ' Elijah Storm: The current Protector of the Sky quadrant where The Regalia lives. He is a direct descendant of the First Alsülta. Currently in a struggling marriage, he tries his best to balance life at home with what he feels is his inborn duty. A frequent visitor at The Regalia, he is willing to overlook their more innocent activities such as low-level thievery and street fights. ' ' Bernard Firewalker: Elijah’s right hand man, he is the Lieutenant responsible for Alpha Squad. A born adventurer, he chose to join the Alsülta when his ship was destroyed by Raiders. Now 10 years into the force, he wants to apply to be a Protector himself but is conflicted due to his loyalty to Elijah. ' ' Mariel Cormier: Another member of Alpha squad, she manages all administrative duties of the squad. Mariel joined the Alsülta in her attempt to “pay back” the world for allowing her to have a normal, safe life. She also works as the sketch artist for the Quadrant as she is one of the few to develop an actual trade. Her marriage to another member of the Squad sidelines her from the action which is sometimes a conflict in her home life. ' ' Diemo Cormier: The final member of Alpha squad, Diemo is a former criminal whose life was turned around after he met Mariel. Falling in love, he joined the Alsülta after doing his time in order to get close to her. He now works as the main muscle of Alpha squad. Though a valuable member due to his contacts in the criminal world, a lot of the Alsülta do not trust him. ' ' LOCATIONS: # Jessah’s Chambers. This is where she writes all the entries to her journal. ' ' LOGLINE: ' ' As she faces her final test to ascend the ranks, Jessah must solve the missing person case while dealing with her self-doubt; but when she makes a disturbing discovery she has to decide whether sticking to her vows is the right choice. ' ' MEDIUM: ' ' Podcast. ' ' The low-budget nature makes it ideal for this medium as well as the storytelling device which is a voice-acted journal. ' ' PLATFORM: ' ' Spotify, Soundcloud, iTunes, Youtube etc. ' ' It makes sense because it will be audio only. ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ' ' The podcast concludes in the reveal of the Pirates and their disturbing crimes. ' ' It is an episodic series. ' ' If this were to be shifted into another medium, it could also be a point-and-click video game which is a popular genre for mystery/dramas. ' ' SUMMARY: ' ' After some mysterious disappearances, Elijah Storm tasks Jessah with finding the victims and/or culprit. She begins her investigation by questioning the family and witnesses. Jessah continues her investigation, finally leading her to devise a pattern and catch a culprit in the act. She follows the suspect but loses track of her. When Jessah catches up to her again, she’s too late and finds The Fang eating the victim. After stopping The Fang, she is forced to kill her in self defense. Jessah is then rewarded with a promotion but she feels uneasy about her discovery. A few weeks later, the attacks continue only with more bravado and without discretion. Her worst fears are confirmed; there is more than one killer and she unleashed the massacre by killing the leader.